


hard truths and warning signs

by fideliter



Series: forty miles from atlanta [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, shipping if u squint!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliter/pseuds/fideliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't trust anyone, he says, and she's starting to remember why.</p><p>Spoilers for Deacon's companion conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hard truths and warning signs

**Author's Note:**

> Deacon isn't romanceable??? Bethesda, you have kinkshamed me for the last time.

Her head tilts slightly, lips parting around an unspoken question. The man in front of her seems unfazed by the sudden hesitance - if anything (and if that shit-eating grin is _anything_ to go off of), he's amused. And of _course_ he is, why wouldn't he be?

_You can't trust anyone._

"So, wait." She says, a free raising to push her hair out of her face. “You’re _not_ a synth? Why would you lie about that?” She squints as she asks, searching him for any tells. But this is Deacon and, _well_ , he doesn’t have any.

Because it’s a good lesson, he says; the same man who declared that having no friends or family was a good thing. The Institute couldn’t use them against her. As leverage. That hurts, of course, a fresh reminder of everything she’s lost; it’s a dull ache compared to the other heartaches of this world.

_You can’t trust anyone._

(He acts like she's never heard those words before. He acts like she needs this lesson - like she's way out of her depths. And, true, adjusting to the Commonwealth hasn't been easy, but she's nothing if not smart. And resourceful.

It's what made her so good at her job - where she was armed with nothing but her words.

The Commonwealth might not look anything like a courtroom, but she isn't naive.

And at least _here_ she has a gun.)

“Of course,” she drawls, shoving it down as her weight shifts from foot to foot, leather creaking with the idle motion. But she’s tired, worn out and _strung_ out from days of hard traveling and too little sleep. He seems to pick up on her souring mood and his features shift, smoothing out as he shifts the sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, she realizes she’s never seen him without them.

“I lie, a lot. And to, _well_ , everyone. But - “ he says, quickly, raising both hands in surrender, an attempt to pacify her growing frown. “Believe me when I say that I’m on your side.” He says it like it’s nothing, like she’s crazy for doubting him or his intentions. Still, it’s endearing to see him off-kilter (even if it’s just _a little_ ), and she smiles.

Just a little.

And knocks her shoulder into his.

“Just so you know, it doesn’t matter if you’re synth or human. Or... neither, I guess.” She pauses, reaches out to wipe away (some) of the dirt on the shoulder of his armor. “I’m just glad you stuck around.” Through... well, everything. Far more than he originally signed up for.

Now he _really_ looks beside himself, huffing a small laugh as he rolls his shoulders forward. A shield, she thinks; another piece of armor.

“C’mon, Whisper. Pretty sure if we stand here any longer, we’re gonna fall behind schedule. And those super mutants _probably_ won't kill themselves.”

She rocks back on the balls of her feet, shooting him a smile. A small thing, to be sure, but it’s acceptance. Forgiveness, maybe. A quick weapon check and then they’re back on the road, and Diamond City Radio can’t quite drown out her thoughts.

_You can’t trust anyone._


End file.
